mangafandomcom-20200224-history
William Frederick Knight
William Frederick Knight, sometimes credited as William Knight, William Frederick, or Frederick Knight, is a voice actor who has lent his voice to the English dubs of many anime series and several video games. He is a character actor of sorts, often cast in the role of a wise old man, such as in Ghost in the Shell (as Daisuke Aramaki), The Big O (as Gordon Rosewater), Paranoia Agent (as the old man), and Eureka Seven (as Kuzemi, one of the three Sages).IMDB page on William Frederick Knight. Accessed September 5, 2007. Filmography Anime roles * Amazing Nurse Nanako - General; Griffith * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Denkichi's Master * Cowboy Bebop - Old Man (Session 2: "Stray Dog Strut") * DearS - Grandfather * El Hazard: The Alternative World - Dr. Schtalubaugh * El Hazard: The Wanderers - Dr. Schtalubaugh; Captain of the Guard * Ergo Proxy - J.J. (Ep. 11) * Eureka Seven - Kuzemi * Fist of the North Star - Village Chief * Gad Guard - Gary * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Luigi Vampa * Ghost in the Shell - Daisuke Aramaki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Daisuke Aramaki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG - Daisuke Aramaki * Gungrave - Dr. Tokioka; Butler Tokioka * GUNxSWORD - Carlos (Ep. 3, 26) * Haibane Renmei - Watchmaker * Heat Guy J - Grandpa * Ikki Tousen - Choko * Immortal Grand Prix - Ichi * ''Kamichu! - Chairman of God Association (Ep. 7) * Kurokami - Keita's grandfather * L/R: Licensed by Royalty - Lord Miralio; Professor Freud * Last Exile * Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful - Jils * Mars Daybreak - Doze * Mermaid Forest - Toba Islander * Naruto - Hyuuga Elder; Sukeza (ep 153) * Naruto Shippuden - Danzō Shimura * NieA 7 - Butcher; Newscaster; Newspaper Man; Old Alien * Outlaw Star - Ctarl-Ctarl Governor * Overman King Gainer - Gach * Paranoia Agent - Old Man * Planetes - Father-In-Law * R.O.D -The TV- - Irving (eps 5); Shop Owner A; Teacher (eps 6) * ''Rumiko Takahashi Anthology - Old Man; Pops * Samurai Champloo - Daigoro * Strawberry Eggs - Tofu Kuji * Street Fighter II V - Master Yo Sen-ko (Animaze dub) * Texhnolyze - Old Man 1; Tsujinaka * The Adventures of Mini-Goddess - Crawl Space Boss; Narrator * The Big O - Gordon Rosewater * The Melody of Oblivion - Old Man Tsunagi * The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye - Dr. Nor * The Twelve Kingdoms - Genkai * Tokko - Taishi * Trigun - Old Man (ep 5) * Wolf's Rain - Old Wolf (ep 5) Movie roles * Akira (Animaze dub) * Appleseed - Elder * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Van Dann * ''Dangaizer 3 - Professor Tachibana * El Hazard - The Magnificent World - Dr. Schtalubaugh * El Hazard 2 - The Magnificent World - Dr. Schtalubaugh * Fake - Leonard Henry * Ghost in the Shell - Section 9 Department Chief Aramaki * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Daisuke Aramaki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society - Daisuke Aramaki * Hellsing - Father Rinaldo * Metropolis - Notarlin * Mezzo Forte - Emoto * New Getter Robo - Bonze * Spirit of Wonder - Cooper * Spirit of Wonder Scientific Boys Club - Cooper * Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko II - Swift * Street Fighter Alpha - Monk Video game roles * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Melvin * Brave Fencer Musashi - Conners, Steward Ribson * The Darkness - Frank Rottenberg * Drakengard - Verdelet * Final Fantasy IV DS - Mysidian Elder * Ghost in the Shell - Chief Daisuke Aramaki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Daisuke Aramaki * Romancing SaGa - Elder Nizam (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Admiral Hermes * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Joachim Mizrahi References Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American voice actors fr:William Frederick Knight